


What's Your Favorite Scary Movie? by Galesgal

by fandomoverload



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload





	What's Your Favorite Scary Movie? by Galesgal

  
[What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?](viewstory.php?sid=1778) by [Galesgal](viewuser.php?uid=219)  


  


  


  
Summary: 

Justin has a sleepover with a few members of the gang.  Everyone picks their fvorite scary movie and we find out what everyone thinks.   Justin decides to share one of Brian's scary movies and lets just say everyone dies laughing when they find out cause he is truly terrified of it.

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68) Characters:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 5165 Read: 551  
Published: May 20, 2011 Updated: May 20, 2011 

  


  


  


  
Story Notes:   


  


My first one shot.   Although I feel it will be lengthy but not to long.  I decided to write this story and dedicate it to my guy Perry.  I found out he is truly terrified of this movie one rainy afternoon when were watching movies when he was sick.   So yea it is pretty much based on this day.   The story is set in the cancer arc cause really why would everyone be over to Brian's.   I am not going tosay if is based on te cancer we saw or another cancer cause I am not sure on the years of the movies though.   I think all these movies happened in time of the series but I am not sure.   I promise after this one shot back to the others.  Wow that is a lot of story notes.  I have gotten better with my kindle writing.  Alright on with the story

 

 I need to add a new summary note to this story.   When I started writing this story four days ago it was suppose to be a simple one shot,but after writing for the past four days it turned out t also be about the importance of friendship.   I kept the title though.   I hope you guys like it.

  


  


What's Your Favorite Scary Movie? by Galesgal

  


Justin sat out another bowl of snacks and then looked at his watch.   It was almost six and Brian wasn't home yet.   Maybe this was a bad idea Brian wa almost an hour late, and he was doing his best not to panic.  Right on cue Brian opened the door to loft slowly.  Justin approached him very slowly he knew somtimes after Brian had his radiation he could be moody.   The question was what mood would he be in when he got there.

"Hi." Brian said when he noticed Justin watching him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?   You are late?" Justin told him leaning in for kiss and rubbing his cheek. 

"I'm fine.   It was okay today so I took Gus for ice cream" he headed up to the bedroom and started taking off his suit.   He noticed Justin watching him.  "What?" he asked.

"It's Friday.   Do you remember what we were going to do tonight?" Justin asked nervously.

"Yea we are going to have your little sleepover.   I obviously was high on something when I agreed to that.  I mean you are not a twelve year old girl." he stated as he continued to take off his clothes.

"I put out these for you.  Daphne thought if we wore our sleepwear."  Justin handed him the pajamas he had brought him for his birthday.

Brian looked at hideous blue things wondering how he could have found them.   He hid them in the back. Now he would have to regift them to make sure nothing like this happened again.

"We are supposed to put on what we sleep in.   Everyone here has seen my dick even Daphne.  I sleep naked.   I'll put on my robe." he was not putting on those pajamas.

"But I brought these for you fr your birthday." He told Brian doing his best to pout.  He knew he could win many disagreements with that pout.  Brian couldn't resist it.

Brian could not believe his eyes.   He had already covinced him to let people come over and let people see him possibly sick, he was going to eat greasy disgusting food, people were going to drop crumbs and probably damage his designer furniture and now he thought standing there with that mouth and those eyes were going to make him give in to those pjs.  Oh hell no, for now he knew the kyrptonite to get his way with Justin.   Normally he wouldn't stoop this low but desperate times and all that.

"But Justin, you know that before the night is over I will probably feel terrible.  I always get hot and end up in the robe anyways.  Can't I just wear the robe.  So at least they won't see how miserable I can be please."

Brian knew what he was doing.   He made sure he used the right words,and through in a please.  He knew Justin was not enjoying what he was going through, but he knew that Justin liked that he wa allowing him totake care of him.   It made him feel special and it allowed him to give back for when Brian helped him.  Brian would admit that he liked being taken care of.  He likes waking up in the morning to a blow job,or how Justin would ride his cock all night once i started back working that is.   So he threw in a please for good measure and then he stomach started to turn so he got a little moan for free.

"Oh your right I wasn't thinking.  Come on lets get you comfy.   They'll be getting here soon." Justin helped Brian into the living room.  He had the tv set up with tons of pillows for folks  He had the futon down as well with lots of pillows.  He took a look at Brian and noticed some of the color had drained from his face.

"Are you okay Brian?   We still have time to cancel." Justin reassured him.

Brian was about to say okay because it was hitting him like a ton of bricks.   Then he saw all the trouble Justin had went through,and he didn't know the last tim Justin had been anywhere.  He was stuck taking care of his sorry ass.  He wouldn't take tonight too.

"No I am good.  Lets just get comfy." Brian replied trying to seem upbeat.

 

Elijah watched his roommate/girlfriend dance around their bedroom getting ready for a sleepover.   A sleepover he was not invited to.  A sleepover that she was the only girl attending.  Why exactly wasn't he attending?

"I don't have to work tonight.   I love Justin maybe I could come" he asked her hopeful.

"Oh and if it was just Justin I would say sure.  You have to understand his lover Brian.  He does not let people in and now he has cancer.  It is probably killing hin for us to see him tonight.   He will do it for Justin though.   He will be embarassed for a stranger to see.  Ou can understand that right? she told him knowing he would understand.

"I understand.   How come I have never seen these pjs?" he asked with a smile referring to her Think Pink Tinkerbell pjs.

"Because these are my pjs for Jutin.   You are my boyfriend I get to be sexy for you.  I can be me for a bunch of gay guys.  They won't be checkimg out my assets."

"And what lovely assets they are.   Do you have a little time?"he asked smirking.

"I think I have enoughtime to give my man a little something." She climbed on top of him.  Justin wouldn't be upset if sh was a little late.

 

"Oh Teddy, please tell me you are not wearing that?" Emmett asked with a groan.   His friend was wearing a plaid set of pjs with a matching plaid robe. It was blue and reminded him alot of what Vic had worn tothe "Farewell in Flannell".

"What he said to be comfortable?   If I am going to be sleeping on Brian's hard wood floor the I am going to be comfortable.   Besides he said be comfortable not, whatever that is you got going there." 

"What?" Emmett asked honestly.   He thought he looked damn good in his blue silk komono.   Afterall itwas a party and he was sure no one else would be wearin he had on.

"Come on lets just go.   I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Teddy Brian is our friend.  Its terible what is happening to him.  Tonight we will do our part to make him forget." Emmett took his friends hand and tey left the apartment.

 

Justin stood at the bathroom door as his partner leaned over the toilet throwing up nothing really he had absolutely nothing in his stomach.   Still no one had arrived, but Brian told him he was not canceling.

"Brian no one is here ret.  I am going to cancel.  Michael can't come so I start with him before Ben gets out."

"No I am fine.  Get the door someone' knocking."  He then turned back to the bowl to die. At least that is what it felt like.

 

"Michael you should come.   All we are going to do is watch movies.  You are his best friend.   How do you think it will make him feel when I show up and you don't?" Ben asked him seriously.

"He will understand that I can't handle seeing him like that.  I am sorry but I can't!" Michael told him as he stormed from the wrong.

 

Things were looking up.   It was Daphne when I went to the door.   She came in like the little doctor she hopes to be.   She got Brian off of the bahroom floor and often the futon.  He has had a bowl of soup and now is dozing with his head in my lap.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Daphne asked referring to Brian.  She couldn' help but smile.   It wasn'tlike Brianseemed ill.   It was just adorable how he looked with his head in Justin's lap.   She was sure if he were a cat he'd purr.

"No he is fine.   He might go through something little later, but we will have fun with the movies.  I am glad you're here." he told her giving her his best sunshine smile.

 

Michael rushed to the door.  Whom ever was knocking weren't going anywhere so he opened the door.   He wasn't to surprised at who he saw there.

"What do you want ma?   I'm busy." he asked as he let her into the apartment.

"I want to know why you are not with Brian.   I know that it is hard to take in what is happening to him,but you are his best friend he needs you now."

"No he doesn't.   He has Justin he is fine.   I...I can't go over there and see him like that.   I mean it's Brian ma."

"I had come by with a big speech and then I was going to tell you to get your ass over there pronto.  I am going to save that for later.   I just want you to know that you're right he has Justin, and for some reason he is letting those walls down and letting him in.   I liketo think it's because of you.   You let him see that he was worthy f giving someone his heart.   Now you have to get over yourself and realize he is not fucking Peter Pan and he may not live forever.  He needs you.  If tomorrow I find out you never showed well I might just have to spank you."

She left her son there to think about what she said as she let herself out of his apartment.

 

Justim was glad that by time everyone arrie Briam wa feeling better.   He knew there was a chance that it would come back but at least right now he seemed to be his charming self.

"Theodore  is that what you normally where to bed?" Brian asked his accountant.

"Its cold out Bri, this is very comy." he explained.

"And yet you wonder why you are not beating them off with a stick.  Justin could we start?"

 

 

"Okay since  I onvited you all here.   I guess we can watch my favorite scary movie. A Nightmare on Elm Street." Justin stated as he pressed play on the dvd player.

Everyone enjoyed the movie.  They were quite shocked that Justin would pick such a movie.   They all had different reactions too it.   Emmett and Daphne both crouched behind a pillow anticipating when the next murder would happen.   They knew when it was coming, talked about it happening and yet when it did happen they both screamed identical high screeches.  At times it was hard to tell whose screech was whose. Everyome had there comments, but thrn others had to comment on everythimg.

"This movie is ridiculous." Brian shouted before the movie really got started.

"Oh come on Brian it just started don't start." Justin asked.

"Oh come on Sunshine thats the whole point to discuss the movie.  What makes a movie scary to me is realism.   Nothing in this shows realism.   I mean look at those kids not a troll in the bunch, and Nancy's mother is a drunk.  They made her a drunk so she would be unaware of the shit happenning but she was the cause of everything.   Then the whole damn town just takes part in a mass murder.   Where the hell was the person who doesn't handle pressure and is now insane.  That is who was missing, a crazy guy telling you the truth the whole movie and nobody knew.   The whole movie they say Freddy is a pedophile and he obsessed with Nancy.  Yet in the sequel Fred's obviously gay, there was so much innuendo in that movie I kept waiting to see his burnt prick any second.  Oh and check the sweater, the sleeves are red.  In every awful sequel after this that hideous pattern was on the entire sweater.  I mean if you're going to get rid of something, how about the fedora."

"Thank you continuity police." Ted said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying.  Kills you in your dreams.  Just lies down and goes to sleep and wakes up dead." Brian added.

"Technically you can't wake up dead.  I mean you're dead so there's no waking up." Emmett added quite proud of himself.

"Actualy that kind of thing can happen.   Its called Sudden Unexpected Death or SUDS.   It actually happened in a small villiage before this movie was made.   Wes Craven said it's one of the backstories that brought this movie to life."  Ben added to the banter.

"Wow SUDS, that has got to be one of the most inapropriate zcronyms I have ever hard." Brian said swipping Justin's pizza.

"Okay on to the next movie.   You guy's have probably have never seen this but I promise its a good one." Daphne squealed unable to wait to see what tey thought of hers.

 

"Michael what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked her friend when she foung him on her doorstep after ten.

"I really need to talk to someone could i come in" he asked hopefully.

"Sure Michael." she moved aside so he could enter.

"Have you seen Brian lately?" he asked as ge came in and took a seat.

"Yea.  He came by and he and I went to get ice cream.   It might sound crazy what I am about to say but Cancer has been good for him.

"What?" Michael asked not believing his ears.

"I am not saying I'm glad he has cancer Michael.   I'm saying it's made him more human.   You know what he's always believed that he was forever young and beautiful.  This has made himrealize that he could be gone tomorrow, and he has become a great father to Gus and a better friend to Mel.   Even Mel has come around.  Its broken down his walls, finally everyone gets to see the guy we were crazy about." Lindsay told him giving a knowing wink.

"I haven't been back since everyone found out.   It was better when only Justin and I knew.   I had to pretend around everyonelse, but now everyone knows and there's no more pretending.   Everyone is over there with him and Justin and I can't go because I can't see him like that.   He's my best friend, I don't want him to die." Michael cried.

"Oh its okay.   He undrstands that you can't see him like that" Lindsay stated taking him in her arms.

"I just lost Uncle Vic, and we knew that was coming.   I know I won't be able to take the morning I wake up and Ben is gone let alone Hunter but but he was going to help me get through all of that now he might be gone first."he cried even harder unable to keep it in any longer.

"Its fine.   I talked to him today and he was fine.   A bit tired but fine.   He said that it gets to him the worst at night, but they are over there giving him a good time.  Go Michael.  He is your best friend.   You belong over there." She told him hopimg to get through to him.

"Thanks I will think about it. Thanks for listening." he got up and left.

 

Daphne did not know what to expect.  During her whole movie had been a couple of gasps but that was about it.   Everyone else was quiet.

"Well?" She asked.   The suspense had been killing her.

"I don't get it. I mean did she kill her daughter, or was it really the puppet?" Emmett asked.

"Well I don't know.  She got the concussion at the beginning of the movie.  So you were meant to believe she killed the daughter." Daphne explained.

"No it had to be Pinnocchio.  I mean that wasname of the movie.  Pinnocchio's Revenge, so the little fucker had to be getting his revenge." Brian added.

"Yea it had to be the puppet we saw it standing up right, and his shadow was was growing when he lied.  I will have to admit i enjoyed it." Ben stated.

"Its a good thing Mikey isn't here he has a severe fear of puppets.   He was afraid of the cartoon version.   Where is he tonight anyway professor?" Brian asked as he laid down on the futon.

"Michael wanted to come, really he did but he's coming down with something.   He knows that your immune system is easily compromised so that's why he didn't come.   He's even going to stay with his mother not to get Hunter and I sick." Ben did his best to cover.

"Right I am sure thats why he didn't show up!" Brian groaned pulling the duvet over him.

"You okay Brian?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine.  Lets just watch another movie." Brian shouted clearly upset about Michael not coming.

"We can watch mine next." Ted stated.

 

When Debbie opened the door she was not shocked to see her son on the other side.

"This is not the place youneed to be.  You eed to be at the loft."she told him again.

"I'm a horrible friend.    How can I attempt to show my face?" Michael asked his mother seriously. 

"He'll be glad you came.   Whenever he was sick or hurt he always leaned on you."

"He has Justin now.   For the longest time I thought that Justin didn't matter, but he does. He should lean on Justin."

"Why must you make things so difficult.    Of course he is going to lean om Justin.   You lean on Ben for things, but when it concerns him, when you are afraid of how things will be if you loose him and you don't want him too know that you're scared.   You can't get over to the loft fast enough.   You have to know he thinks this might kill him.   This is Brian of course so he will pretend that everything is alright for Justin.   He's a kid who has been through a lot and he'll do anything not to take the idea of stability from him.  He needs you to scream at and tell that it really hurts and he is tired of Justin and I smothering him to death.   Thats what best friends are for."  Debbie really hoped she was getting through to her son.

"I'll go first thing in the morning.   It's late nut I will go mom I promise.

 

Justin looked around the room and cpuldn't help but smile.   The evenimg had pretty much been an success.   Everyon really enjoyed Emmett's choice of Final Destination.   A movie in which people died because of death's design and it came back to rid them of cheating death.   It left Teddy paranoid and Justin noticed Brian had gotten even quieter.

"You okay?" Justin asked as he continued to stroke his hair.

"I'm okay." he replied as he leaned into Justin's touch.

Then it was time for Teddy's movie he brought something called Hide & Seek.   It would have been exciting but ten minutes in Ben us his degree and analyzed the movie and told everyone it was the dad.   Then all of a sudden Brian got a second wind to argue with Ben for an hour and a half about how it was the little girl because she had shifty eyes.

"Shifty eyes.  You are going to base it on the shiftyness of her eyes.  Obviously the father snapped after she murdered her mother."

"She loved her mother of course she didn't kill her.  She killed herself or maybe the dad did.   That little girl is deranged she just....I mean.....excuse me." Brian ran up the steps that led to bedroom.   Everyone heard the bathroom door slam and the retching begin.

 

The sound was hard to ignore and the people in the room were brought back down to what was really happening.

"Its bad now isnt it?" Emmett asked.

"This is the second antinasea medicine.  If i gets to bad we will have to go to the emergency room.   They will admit him if he gets dehydrated." Justin added pulling some warer from the fridge.

"Maybe we should go.   Michael hadn't told me it gotten this bad."  Ben was shocked.   He knew that cancer could have its toll, hell he knew that his future was bleak just something about seeing Brian this way was unsettling.

"Michael doesn't come around much.   Not now that everyone knows." Justin told Ben.

"We should leave.   When he gets out he will be sorry we heard." Daphne added softly.

"No you leave now it will make him feel bad.  Everyone back to your seats.   I need two more hours and you will be running from this place." Justin added with a smile.

 

Michael was nursing his cup of coffee.   It was practically one which was early for them. Was he really going to do this?  Was he really a bad friend?  His min was ruly all over the place.

"You want a refill Michael?" The waiter asked.

 "No I'm just trying to build up my nerve Kevin.  No Kiki tonight?" he asked confused.

"My parents are staying over this weekend.   They are just getting over the fact I'm not using my business degree and being gay.  They are not ready for me in a dress.   So what are you building up a neve for?" he asked taking a seat bside his friend.

"I need to go and see Brian.   Let him no I'm stll here.   I haven't been there you know?"

"Oh I know, I was over at Kinnetic the other day and he looked like death warmed over.   Black circles around his eyes, and sickly skinny.   I was so scared for him.  I was over there the whole day and he got back to himself.   Apparently he just needed coffee, because his mother showed up and let me tell ya.  The fireworks after that was exhilirating." he giggled letting Kiki out during the end of the conversation.

"I'm a horrible friend.   It was better when only I knew.   He was hiding it better, now everyone knows he just lets it out for everyone to see." Michael complained yet again.

"I know but you will go over there and face it.  You will help him through it.  Be a good friend to the both of them and when this ll over you'll look back and see what a good friend you are.  It will make your friendship stronger.  Now off you go it's gtting late. They'll probably be asleep soon." he told him as he walked him to the exit annd help him out.

 

The first thing Brian noticed wasthe silence.  Coming back in after he knew everyone heard him letting out of both end was humiliating.  Then Justin told everyone had his favorite scary movie.   Now everyone sat there through th whole thing in silence.  He had explained to the why the movie was horryfying and even shared some of his research.  Now he knew they thought he was insane.  They would have to leave now plain and simple.

"Well?" Brian asked breaking the silence.

"You really find tat movie to be scary?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"Did you not see his eyes.   They followed you aroun the whole room, and then he picks up a shot gun and blows his brains out!" Brian squeals.  No one in the room knew what to make up a Brian squeal.

"Brian it's an urban legend.   They use that story to sell the movie when it came on cassette and later DVD.   It's just like in the Poltergeist movie.   Do you really think they showed footage of the real dead body of the star?" Ben added trying to be the voice of reason.

"I never knew about poltergeist.   As for this, they try to say its a cut out of a six foot something guy we see later in the movie.   Thats so bullshit.  His eyes follow them around the room!" Brian shouted.

"It's Three Men and a Baby!" Justin shouted unable to surpess his laughter.

"Everyone be gone when I get back." he disappeared into the bathroom again.

Everyone took the time of Brian's departure to leave.    They thanked Justin for the refreshments.   He knew how to handle Brian and Brian really thought that they were leaving because of his outburst.  None of them knew for certain if Brian was going to beat this, but thy knew Justin was going to do whatever it took to see him through.

 

 

Michael quietly let himself into the loft.   It was about three in the morning and he wasn't going to stop but he saw the light on.

Justin had no idea who wa entering the loft this time of morning, but whomever it was he was going to give them the biggest hug because they were a godsend.  He smiled when he saw it was Michael.

"Thank God you are here.   Brian has been sick all night everyone went home.   His doctor called in a prescription.   I didn't want to leave him alone, or take him out.   Now I don't have too.  Sit with him I will be right back." Justin told him as he got his coat.

"No you can stay.  I will go and get it.  I still have my coat on." Michael assured Justin.

No they are not going to give it too you.   Besides you didn't make the party.   He will be happy to see you.  Take him a water.   We don't need him to dehydrate." Then like that he was gone.

 

Michael really wasn't sure what to expect wgen he walked into the bedroom.  He expected Brian to be in the bed looking like death warmed over, but the bed was empty.

"Brian you okay in there?" Michael said to the closed bathroom door.

"Hey Mikey, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as he exited the bathroom.

Michael was happy that when he looked at Brian he couldn't see the cancer.   No all he saw was his frind fresh from a shower.

"I came for the party, but I see I'm a bit late."

"Oh Mikey you needed to b here.  You will notbelieve what happened" he told him as he pulled him into bed with him.

 

Elijah Perkins had finally decided to go to bed.   He had stayed up for way to long watching television.   Now he was going to to crawl into his cold empty bed, or so he thought.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his girlfriend as she entered their apartment.

"I just want you to know that you mean the world to me." she told him kissing down his neck.

"What is the matter, did Brian....?" he asked unable to finish.

"No he's fine.  It's just they are going through so much and they appreciate each other.  I just want you to know I appreciate you."

"I appreciate you too Daph.   No lets go to bed." He took her hand and lead her to their bedroom

 

Ben nor Emmett had said anything to each other n the ride back to their place.   All either one of them could think about was what their friends were going through.

"Justin is a great guy.  He makes Brian likeable  I can't imagine what they most be going through.  He really loves Brian.   What makes it worth it all is that Brian loves him back." Emmett told Teddy.

 "I never thought  would see the day." Ted added.

"Yea but it's nice."

"It's perfect.

 

Ben entered the apartment and was happy to find it empty.   Hunter had stayed over with a friend and Michael had called and told him he was with Brian.   He was glad.   He had fun tonight with Brian but he could tell that Brian would have had more fun id Michael would have been there.   At first he thought about going to bed but he probably would've been attacked by serial killers in Christmas sweaters or killer puppets so he decided tp read instead.   Yes nothing like the present for a good book.

 

"They still didn't believe you after you showed your research?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"No, that's why I needed you here.  If they would've saw you believed I'm sure someone else would've been on my side.   At least Daphne." Brian added passing the joint back to Michael.

"This is some good stuff.   Where did Anita get it from?"

"Oh Michael we have gone far beyond Anita this is medicinal.  They save the good shit for those with the big C." Brian told him taking a long drag.

"Stop hogging it." Michael pratically giggled getting it back fromhis friend.

 

Justin had been back for the last twenty minutes he was just taking them in.   Brian was laughing.   This was what he needed.   Michael had been keeing his distance and it was eating him up inside.   He needed to be comforted by his best friend.  Hat was what Michael was doing now and for once he dint feel threatened by it.

"Hey Justin get in here.   Mikey is going to explain why I am right about that movie." Brian told him gesturing for him to climb on bed with them.

"I'm going to go.  I was just here until Justin got back." he sad getting off the bed.

"Michael you don't have to leave.   You are more than welcomed to stick around with us." Justin reassured him.

Michael took in the scene before him.   Justin had climbed on the bed and Brian had put his head in Justin's lap and Justin was absentmindedly running his hands through Brian's hair.  He had relaxed and was pratically asleep.   They were truly beautiful together.  He hoped he and Ben looked that good together.

"No I'm going to go.  I will see you guys later." then he exited the loft.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

. 

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


I typed this for the last four days on the Kindle.   When I started it it was meant togo one way and in the end it went a totally different way.   Not sure if I really like it but its complete so enjoy.

  


  


  


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

  


  


This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1778>  



End file.
